SCP KIDS
by MadisonJillian
Summary: I recently gotten into the whole SCP FOUNDATION creepypasta (don't worry, I have not forgotten my Creepypasta Guardian fanfic). I was given this idea by a picture ChipsterTool on DeviantArt had made where the SCP's were turned into children. The whole summary is in the prolouge. Please check out ChipterTool's artwork because she deserves it! This is rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

SCP KIDS

Prologue

**I've recently gotten into SCP Containment Breach so I decided to make a fanfic. Don't worry, I will continue to work on my Creepypasta fanfic as well. This idea came from an awesome artist on DeviantArt by the name of ChipsterTool. She made a picture called SCP as little kids (you should check it out if you want to understand what the SCPs look like.) This artist even made her own OC SCP called SCP-0013!**

**Summary:**** Six SCP's(173, 096, 053, 040, 049, 106) along with the D-class, Celia, get turned into kawaii little girls and lose their powers! All because SCP-0013, a Japanese style doll, touched them! Luckily, there is a cure but it will take a while for the scientists to make it. So they assign Dr. Rosanio to look after the little kids until they finish making the cure. What adventures (or misadventures) will this group face before the cure is made? Read to find out! **

**The six SCP's belong to whoever made the SCP game and Celia, Dr. Rosanio, and SCP-0013 belong to ChipsterTool.**

It was an ordinary day for the SCP Foundation. The D-class subjects were screaming as SCP's ripped them apart, the growling and hissing and sometimes yelling from multiple SCP's, and the sound of gunshots being fired at a D-class subject as he tries to run away. Today, the foundation is getting ANOTHER SCP, which is called SCP-0013. The object came in a glass box and seemed to be immobile. It looked like a doll wearing a pink and blue Japanese style kimono and had long blue hair and a small smile on its face. Its eyes seemed to be closed. Dr. Bright looked at the doll then at the guard who was holding the glass box.

"Do we have any more D-class so we can test this specimen?" The doctor asked. The guard shook his head.

"Negative, sir. We only have one more left because we spent the others on the hard-to-destroy reptile." The doctor looked at the doll and back at the guard. Suddenly, he got an idea!

"Why don't we use some of the SCP's on the subject, then? The SCP's are seemingly indestructible so they can't be hurt by this little thing. And if it does manage to kill them, yay! We have found a weapon against SCP's!" The guard thought about the doctor's explanation. Finally, he nodded.

"OK! I will go get the others to help take the SCP's into SCP-106's room. There, they can't get out and we can see what happens to SCP's with different abilities! First, we need to sedate the Old Man so we can actually open the door without him getting out." With that said, the guard left to get the other guards so they can escort six SCP's and the remaining D-class into 106's room.

After an hour had past, the guards managed to get the SCP's and D-class, Celia, into the room. It only cost several lives but it was worth it. The doll was placed in the middle of the room and the other SCP's were "glaring" at it. Celia sat in a corner in fright because she was stuck in a room with six very deadly SCP's and another SCP that she wasn't sure about. Slowly, the doll turned its head to look at SCP's and human. No one moved. Finally, the doll locked its gaze on Celia and moved with inhumane speed towards the startled woman. Before the woman could even react, the doll's index finger (which was now glowing a bright green) touched her hand. Celia shrieked and tried to get up but instead she collapsed and fell asleep. The SCP's didn't know how to react. Should they kill the thing? Or was it on their side? The doll once again looked around and locked its gaze on SCP-096, aka Shy Guy, and ran at him. It touched his leg and as he was getting up to attack it (he was curled up on the ground before), he collapsed, too. Now the SCP's were shocked. The doll turned to look at them and it gave them an evil smile. Within the next five minutes, the doll touched each SCP and each of the, even SCP-173, collapsed into a deep sleep. The scientists watching the whole thing stood there, shocked. What just happened?! That's when pink mist filled the room the SCP's were in and no one could see inside it. Everyone stayed put, seeing if they could somehow see through the mist before the others can. After a couple minutes had passed, the mist cleared and what used to be the SCP's and Celia were now little girls!

"Kawaii!" One of the female scientists screamed before fainting. One of the male scientists shook his head.

"That woman was always a weird one." He said. The SCP's(?) and D-class personnel woke up and looked around. The doll was once again immobile. The girl who was 173 moved around slightly and gasped. She could move now even if someone was looking at her! Another girl who was 049 walked up to the girl who was Celia and touched her head. Her powers weren't working!

"OK! We really need to find out about that doll thingy! Maybe find a cure for those, um, girls. I know that they were deadly SCPs before but this is not a daycare! And I don't like the idea of killing them, even if this is their weakest form." Dr. Bright said to the group of scientists. "Who is willing to take care of them?" He looked at the group for a volunteer. A hand rose up into the air.

"I will take care of them until a cure is found." Said an attractive woman named Dr. Rosanio. She had long blonde hair, and wore the traditional lab coat. She had an orange shirt on with a long blue skirt and had pretty blue eyes. She was the one scientist that made the other male scientists fall head over heels for.

"O-oh! Are you s-sure? D-do you want to t-take care of the little bra- I mean angels?" Dr. Bright stuttered. Dr. Rosanio nodded.

"Yes. I love working with children." After she finished, the whole room burst into a bunch of "I love you!" and "Will you marry me?" The female doctor facepalmed and left the room.

**Yay! The prologue is finished! Defiantly check out ChipsterTool's artwork! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

SCP KIDS

Chapter 1

Dr. Rosanio walked down to the door that that contained the children and, seeing as they are not threat, had the guards open the door. Just as the door opened all the way, the little girl, Celia, ran into the doctor and hugged her leg tightly.

"Scary…." The girl said, shaking a little. The doctor guessed that the little girl meant the other children that were SCPs.

"There there, they won't hurt you." The doctor said as she patted Celia's back. Celia looked up and sniffed.

"Really?" She asked. The doctor nodded. Celia wore a pink shirt that was ripped at the bottom and white shorts with a blue and yellow belt. Her hair was a chocolate brown and her eyes were the same color as her hair. The doctor smiled and walked into the room. As soon as she looked at 096, the SCP girl ran up to the doctor and tried to hit her. She was screaming and yelling at the doctor to go away. But Rosanio didn't stop smiling. Instead, she patted 096's head and whispered soothing words until the SCP child calmed down. 096 wore a lavender colored dress that ended just below her knees. She also had silver hair and her eyes were a silvery blue color. The girl sat down on the floor, exhausted by her tantrum earlier. Cautiously, 049 touched the doctor's hand and huffed. Her powers were still not working! 049 wore a yellow shirt and light blue shorts. Her hair was white with a pink bow on the right side of her head and her eyes were light blue. The little girl huffed and crossed her arms. 106 touched 049's shoulder, obviously trying to see if her own powers were there. They were not. 106 wore a long sleeved shirt that was light brown in the middle and grey on the sides. She also had on a pair or brown shorts. Her hair was a milk chocolate color and she had baby blue eyes. 053 walked over to where 096 sat and patted her head as if to reassure the young girl that there is nothing to be shy about. This act of kindness made 096 even more shy and she went into a fetal position. 053 wore an orange dress that had black at the collar and the bottom. Her hair was a light hazelnut color and her eyes were also the same color as her hair. 040 sat quietly to herself in a corner of the room. She had on a purple dress. She had pink hair with two horsetails in the back and her eyes were different colors. One was turquoise and the other was bright yellow. The doctor looked at all the girls and sighed.

"Well girls, I am going to be your momma until we find the cure."

**Short chapter is short! This chapter is actually just so people know what the girls look like. You all should go show some love to the artist who gave me this idea, ChipsterTool! :D**


End file.
